Womanly Wiles
by Female Phenom
Summary: Jeff and Shane are the beautiful people. They screw with people for kicks, revel in others emotional pain. Add Ria Jeff's oldest friend and the groups complete. Sexy, seductive and heartless, she's prepared to do anything/anyone to get what she wants.
1. Default Chapter

Its a long while since I actually wrote a new story (other things have taken over) but I'm back, with a thousand new ideas and not half the time I need to write them! However I'm so in love with this plot I just had to write it and make sure I get it done right - so expect long periods between updates whilst I have new chapters beta'd and nit pick till its perfect! 

Just for my own safety I will warn you that this story isn't too pro-Jeff. I don't particularly like Jeff or Shane however I don't dislike them. Read this story with an open mind and don't flame me because you don't like the way I represented a couple of people. I always appreciate feedback but I'd prefer it to be positive in some way! 

Oh and extra thing as well. I struggled so hard to give this a name and in the end this one (as suggested by MsLessa my wonderful beta thank you - I'd still be unable to post otherwise) jumped out at me so I had to use it. If at first it seems a strange Name don't worry the more you read it will be explained.

And now on with the story.

**Womanly Wiles - Chapter 1**

"Another drink?" Shane Helms asked looking around the table at his group of friends. Jay 'Christian' Reso, Chris 'Jericho' Irvine and Jeff Hardy. All of them nodded, the same reply they gave to his next question "Same again?" 

"Where have Andy and Stacy gone?" Jay asked, looking round quickly.

"Dancin'" Chris growled motioning to where Andrew ' Test' Martin and Stacy Kiebler where making out under the pretence of dancing. "Do they ever leave each other alone?" Jay asked.

"Nah" Jeff replied, "I think they are actually joined now!" He expected mumbles of agreement but found his friends staring at the couple. "Ugh, guys how can you?" He asked, a question to which they gave no answer. "That's Stacy. Making out with Andy. There is no way that's attractive!" Finally Jay turned, half an eye still on the dance floor, and said to Jeff "Not them....HER!" He pointed vaguely to behind the 'happy' couple but Jeff saw only two average looking girls. "Now, I'm not really a big authority but guys....." 

"She's gone" Jay muttered angrily.

"Explains a lot" Jeff told no one in particular, before turning to Chris. "So what was so special?" But Chris didn't hear him.

_She was the most amazing thing Chris had ever seen. She danced with two others, attractive in their own right but both paling in comparison to her. Her body flowed sexily to the music, her body attuned to the beat her every action glamorous and sexy._

_He wasn't the only one staring. All around her men and women watched, over each others shoulders, all as mesmerised as he was. Everybody wanted her, every woman wanting to be her._

_It wasn't her looks that screamed louder than the constant thump of the music, though they were breathtaking. No something else set her apart, grabbing the attention of those around her. Her clothes were sexy but it wasn't that either. The way she held herself, smiling gently as she danced up against her friends. The lure of her appeal was from her movements and attitude, she was something else._

_She touched her shortest friends arm, dipping her head to the girl's ear, before turning and walking towards the bar. As she weaved through the crowd she still remained the only thing Chris saw, till she rounded the bar and disappeared completely from view._

"Chris!" Jeff shouted, amused. "Earth to planet Chris".

Chris blinked the rest of the world back into focus, shaking his fuzzy head, feeling as if he'd just emerged from a trance. He gazed questioningly up at Jeff, who scowled, before sighing "For fucks sake"

"What was she like?"

"Gorgeous!" Chris replied happily "Absolutely amazing."

"Helpful" Jeff muttered, looking angrily at his friends. "Fat lot of good you are!"

"Like you care, you probably wouldn't fancy fancy her anyway gay boy" Jay jibed, giving a smile to Jeff who stuck his tongue out in reply.

"I can pass an opinion on her looks without having to fancy her!"

"Then look over there" Jay pointed to where Shane was returning from the bar, a tray of drinks in his hands. On his arm was the woman he and Chris had just been staring at. Jay looked over to his friend, smiling at the look on his face "Hey Chris, you got some drool there." Chris scowled at Jay for a second, his eyes snapping back to the woman with Shane.

"Hon!"

"Ria!" The woman and Jeff embraced each other, not overly passionate hugs, but their manner more than hinted at a long history. "Its amazing to see you" Jeff added, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Its been to long"

"It wouldn't have been soooo long if you'd told me when you were coming home, 'stead of turning up when I'm away!"

Jeff pulled a face before replying "If you were EVER home, 'stead of in every other state but NC." She pulled an almost identical face, which caused Shane to laugh, and the confused look on Jay and Chris's face to contort further. Shane realised that neither Chris nor Jay knew what was going on and took it upon himself to explain. "This Ria, well Rhiannon but you know......she went to school with young Jeffy."

Jeff looked up a moment, scowling at Shane and adding "We've been best's since forever!" before turning back to Ria, catching up on the days since they had last spoke. "I know her from Omega. At the time we where in training she lived close to the main arena and was always down there, or at our apartment!" Shane shook his head laughing quietly. "She's a model see, well, was. Now she's about a hundred and one things all of them enviable."

Ria looked up, smiling arrogantly. "I want." A smirk played on her lips, an almost evil glint in her eyes "I get"

"Simple fact" Jeff added.

"Do you know who these guys are?" Shane asked motioning to Jay and Chris. 

"Yeah, Chris and........Okay so I don't know his real name!" 

"Jason ummm, Jay." 

"Well, Jay nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him, and he made a big show of sweeping down and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Jeff and Shane snorted "That won't work on her." 

She shot them a look, and gave Jay a flirtatious smile. "Ignore them, they know nothing!"

"So," She looked over at Jeff "No Matt?"

"Don't you watch it anymore?"

"You really think that once I heard the wonderful Hardy Boyz had contracts I wouldn't watch? I'm ashamed! I even watched that crap, WCW called wrestling, so that I could watch Sugar Shane over there!" 

"You only call it crap cos you didn't fancy every other man in it!"

"Damn straight - they were all either a hundred or ugly as sin.....speaking of which we're back to Matt"

"Don't really speak much with him anymore. Now he's on Smackdown. He's got new friends he doesn't need us!" 

"Charmed I'm sure," Ria said outraged. "Of all the nerve!" Jeff and Shane just shook their heads. At this point Stacy and Andrew made their way back to the table. Obviously shocked to find another woman on her territory Stacy sneered down at Ria "Who's ring rat is this?"

Ria rose from her seat, and despite losing a few inches to Stacy she still intimidated the blonde "I don't know how YOU got YOUR job honey, but I don't sleep around like that!" The men round the table sniggered, whilst Andrew took a step forward, his face red "How dare you talk to my woman that way!"

"Andrew!" Stacy snapped, her eyes still on Rhiannon "Firstly I am NOT 'Your Woman' and secondly," Stacy paused and looked her over "She's got IT. You won't do anything to her!" Andrew shut up, though he didn't look best pleased at her insult. "I'm Stacy, you are?"

"Rhiannon, or Ria for short." She accepted the hand Stacy held out to her, and they shook their eyes never losing contact. Finally both took seats, and lifted their drinks, signifying they found each other acceptable, and the men gave a silent sigh of relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Despite what I said earlier about long periods between updates - here's another one just for the hell of it! Thanks Devilish princess for your review. Glad you like it! And anyone else who reads it - just a little note to say what you thought is of course more than welcome!**

Jeff took a sip from the bottle of water in his hands, deep in thought as he waited for Shane to return from Kane's locker room. He wasn't surprised that it was taking so long, it always did. Not that it was Shane's fault. Or Kane's. No, the blame for being difficult could be laid squarely down at the feet of one man, also the reason Jeff was sat in the locker room alone instead of accompanying Shane, that man being Kane's best friend. Mr Monday Night himself - Rob Van Dam. Just thinking of him made Jeff shudder.

_RVD. Asshole. Conceited, haughty, condescending, annoying JACKASS. He was such an prat, thinking he was better than everyone. Particularly him and Shane, whom he hated. He treated them like scum, and took every chance he could to belittle them and show them up, who ever it was in front of. _

_Oh, on screen he had to have a good relationship with Rob, but the moment the camera's were off them Rob either ignored him or treated him like he was a petulant child, a spoilt brat so much lower than the almighty Rob Van Dam. He was always so condescending - the patronizing git never said anything with even a hint of sincerity. Not to them anyway. _

_Which was the really annoying point - He was fine to everyone else, they all loved (or at least liked) him. He was respectful to his seniors and peers, and to the rookies he was always willing to lend an ear. Though everyone else was at least civil to them, Rob pushed the limit's of Icy shrewdness and for that they hated him! _

_That screwed up, two faced, judgemental, smug, supercilious, sexy, holier than thou, grade A fucking loser! _

Jeff was brought back to reality by the feeling of cool liquid dribbling down his hand, and the gentle patter as the droplets hit the floor. He looked down at his hands and was surprised to find the bottle he'd been holding was now split in the side, spilling the water it had been containing. 

"Shit" He swore quietly, dropping the bottle to the floor - there was only a little bit left - and standing up. Sitting here think about Rob wasn't helping anyone and he had better things to do than think about that ignorant fuck. He turned round and begun to study his reflection in the mirror, pulling a hair tie out of his bag. Not that he had much to put up anymore, he was almost completely shaved after the last time he let wardrobe loose on his hair. Though he didn't hate it, he didn't really like it, and he wanted it back longer. Of course wardrobe 'had to do it' cos after all the dye he used on it it was becoming brittle and he was beginning to molt! It didn't stop him wishing for his long locks back again. He sighed unhappily as he pulled at a strand of strawy blonde hair.

"Something's never change!" A female voice called behind him. He spun round to see Ria standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her arms crossed in front of her, a jaunty smile on her lips. 

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"You. In front of a mirror! Narcissus! Isn't that what you were always getting yelled at for in Omega? Being too preoccupied with appearances " She laughed at the memory, but Jeff just scowled "They just wanted an excuse cos I was perfect at everything else." 

"Yeah right!" Ria smirked, walking over to him, and running her fingers through his hair. "I always told you that dye would leave you with Hay Hair" 

"I like it all the pretty colours," He smiled like a little kid, all sweet and innocent.

"Your too good at that! Lookin' like butter wouldn't melt."

"Its a skill!"

"Unlike your hairdresser. Who cut this? A lawns men?" 

"The makeup department here!"

"Figures" She gave a derivative snort and pushed his head a little "Though I can't believe you let such amateurs loose on your hair!" Jeff just pulled is head away, ignoring what she said. This didn't stop her though; "Y'know I heard this trick you can use to dye your hair, only lasts one wash but its really mild. And on your hair it will look good." Jeff studied her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not, and obviously decided she was.

"Really?" That childlike look was there again.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you until you get to a proper stylist and get a treatment for the dryness." Ria laughed at the look of upset on his face. 

"What dryness?" A voice asked from the door. Shane walked in, over to Ria and wrapped his arms round her waist. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Jeff's hair. Hay" She simply stated.

"He finished with you then?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject. 

"Nah, Rob turned up as per, stuck his nose in, tried to stir. Kane said he might as well come here in a few." At the mention of Rob, Jeff snorted angrily "Fuckin' typical!" 

"Rob? As in Van Dam? As in the oh so sexy, fine and plain old gorgeous RVD?" 

"The very same jackass" Jeff turned to Ria an angry glint in his eye "The one that we hate cos his head is up his ass and....."

"Ohhhhhhh.....do I detect a little rejection angst?" Ria asked jokingly but the looks on Jeff and Shane's face made her stop. "Oh!" 

"Yeah. Oh" Jeff repeated, looking disgusted. They all lapsed into thoughtful silence, Ria's hands still holding some of Jeff's hair, with Shane's arms round her, all looking at each other in the mirror. It was like a picture, and they couldn't help smiling at memories this scene invoked. Their little trance was broken by a cough. All three lifted their eyes up the mirror to where Kane stood watching. He was in costume, with his mask balanced on the top of his head, his head in its trademark tilt. 

Ria shook Shane's arms off and they all spun round. "Am I interrupting something?" Kane asked, walking in anyway. "Only we still haven't sorted out your run in tonight." He was speaking to Shane, but his eyes never left Ria, who was almost squirming under the strength of his gaze. She was used to being checked out, nearly everyman she saw would give her a lingering sweep with his eyes, and most women too, but never the way Kane did, feeling like he was actually touching her as he looked over her. 

"Great!" Shane muttered sarcastically. 

"We'll leave you to it!" Jeff said looking from Kane to Ria. "Otherwise Kane might not be able to concentrate." He then proceeded to pull Ria from the room, closing the door after him.

"What did you do that for?"

"We want you distracting the enemy, not the good guys" Jeff told her once they were outside. "And much as I hate to admit it Kane is most definitely a good guy!" Ria pouted, which just started Jeff laughing.

"So where are we going?"

"Bischoff's office."

"Why?" 

"I'm not booked to fight!"

"Why?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out." 

~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~

"Jeff, what can I do for you then?" Eric asked as Jeff pushed open the door. His eyes swept past Jeff and landed on the delectable lady that had followed him in, "And PLEASE say there is something I can do for your beautiful friend." Ria refrained from rolling her eyes, choosing a girly giggle as a more suitable response. Jeff, however, had nothing to lose by an exaggerated raise of his eyebrows, and rolling of his eyes. "You can tell me why I came all the way here when I don't have a match, and fix it!"

Eric managed to pull his eyes away from where he was undressing Ria with them, and glared at Jeff "Need I remind you that you are on probation for constant lateness?" 

"Look Eric, need I remind you that I am one of the biggest draws you've got, and what with the crap your scriptwriters are churning out at the moment you need as many as possible." Jeff spoke with the air of someone that knew he was right, he had all the cards, and by the look Eric's face Ria could tell that Eric knew it to. 

"Jeff, you misunderstood me," Eric gave a nervous laugh, "I gave you the night off, the memo must have been lost. If you want a match tonight then I'll see what I can do. And as for your friend" He gave Ria a sleazy grin "What can I do?"

"Nothing. She's just a friend who's joined us for the night." At this Eric looked both upset and shocked.

"What? You mean she doesn't want a job?"

"Not really," Ria decided to speak before Jeff did. "I'm very happy with the job I have right now."

"You don't want to become a Diva?"

"I can't wrestle."

"No problem you could be taught. You don't want to be a valet?"

"For who. I'm not accompanying him to ringside every week. Not good for my image"

"We could sort you a team. You don't even want a job backstage?"

"As what?"

"My PA. A make-up artist or stylist - though it would be a great shame to hide you behind the scenes."

Ria just shrugged, inwardly grinning like a Cheshire cat. He really was desperate to have her, and she doubted if it was just a fuck. Though he wanted one, she'd met his sort before - promise you the world and give you an STI. The scum of the earth and she'd met enough of them! No, Eric wasn't acting like that, she could tell that he wanted more than just the normal. She couldn't help wondering why though.

"I guess I could......Nah it would be ungrateful" Now was her turn to play her hand.

"Look....." He gestured searching for her name.

"Rhiannon......Hazel" She informed him, earning her another stomach churning smile.

"Ms Hazel. I have the entire Raw brand at my disposal. There must be something I could offer you. Make a wish, I'll grant it."

Ria viewed him sceptically. He was getting worked up now. He'd risen from his seat and was pacing the room, waving his arms as he walked. "There is so much we could do with you. You know it. I know it. Hell, the tech guy outside my room knew it when he saw you walk by. Rhiannon your special and just what the RAW brand needs." 

"If your that desperate I guess negotiations could be made" She reluctantly said, looking over at Jeff for support.

"Great! Here's my card! Phone me. Tomorrow. In a week. Tonight. Whenever." He handed over a small white card, that Ria immediately placed in her bra. Eric noted this move, Jeff and Ria noticing him look.

"I'm sure we're going to get along wonderfully." He gave one final smirk before Ria and Jeff turned and left. Once outside they turned to each other.

"What was that about?" Ria asked.

"Dunno." 

They walked together down the corridor in stunned and confused silence, not saying anything until they heard raised voices floating down the hallway. 

"Well if we could have a five minute conversation with out him interrupting we could get a lot more done!"

"Don't blame me Shane. Its you who has to act like a kid every time I turn up!"

"Last time I looked Rob you weren't part of this team and you don't need to be here! Jeff has the common decency to keep out - so should you!" 

Suddenly the door swung open and RVD walked out, casting a quick look down the corridor at where Ria and Jeff stood, before storming off the other way. Ria looked at Jeff to see him giving a smirk as he watched RVD walk off. After Rob disappeared into his own locker room Jeff broke into a run, laughing loudly and disappearing into his and Shane's locker room. Ria followed at a slower pace, opening the door to find Kane staring shocked, as Shane and Jeff talked. At the sound of Ria's voice they all turned to face the door.

"What the hell is going on?" 

Jeff gave another happy chuckle as Shane said "Rob turned up. Stuck his nose in. I just got rid of him."

"Really?" Ria smiled at Kane "Or is that just his bias view?" 

Kane shrugged mutely, his eyes connecting with Ria's. She tried to shake the feeling this gave her, turning back to Jeff. "So why did this madman run in here then?"

"To rub it in." Kane spoke in his screen voice - one both deeper and gravellier than the voice Ria had heard him use earlier. "He's like that" He added in a more quiet subdued tone that only Ria heard. She gave him a withering look before walking to Shane. "Did you get anything sorted then?"

"Yeah, 'fore Rob came in." This time it was Kane who gave the withering look - aimed at Shane. "Look Shane, we've said all that needs to be said. I'll see you out there 'kay?" 

"'Kay" Shane replied, watching interestedly at Ria and Kane, who caught Shane looking and turned and walked off. 

"Ria" Shane scolded the moment Kane left the room. She slowly dragged her gaze round till it met Shane's

"What?"

"No chasing Kane." 

At this point Jeff smiled, stood up, walked over to Ria and wrapped his arms around her shoulders saying, "No, we have plans for you my girl - you need to be focused on the man at hand." Ria looked at him confused. At this point there was a knock at the door and Bubba Ray stuck his head in the door "Time Jeff."

**Again I could have a new chap up in days, hours, weeks, I dunno but the more people review the quicker it will be!**


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks to my reviewers - I always try and return the favour but time isn't on my side at the moment so it may be some time before you hear from me! And if you do read this then please review - I'm a feedback slut and I always welcome your input! lol!

**Womanly Wiles -Chapter 3**

"Christian, Chris Jericho, and Test" Ria knocked on the door to the locker room, but pushed it open without waiting for a reply. She walked into see Chris and Jay fighting whilst Stacy watched; laughing and clapping her hands. As Ria made her entrance Stacy cast her a quick glance, before turning back to the men as she spoke, "Hey Ria. What's up?"

"Well, I was bored. Jeff's in the pit and Shane's disappeared so I thought I'd see what you were doing'. Not sure it was such a good idea though." 

At this point there was a huge crash as they knocked a holdall off the bench. The sound was enough to break the fight, and they stepped backing, brushing themselves off. For the first time they noticed that Ria was watching them sceptically. "Oh, hi Ria" Jay grinned, before muttering, "You started it" To Chris.

"Yeah right," Chris replied in the same quiet angry tones before grinning at Ria, "Yeah hi. Shane and Jeff gone off and left you huh?"

"Yeap. Perfect gentlemen" She replied sarcastically, tossing her head to emphasis her displeasure, and then smiling coyly at them "You won't do that to me will you?"

"Course not" Jay replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"So apart from trying to pull each other apart what are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Jay said as he bent down to pack away the bag they'd knocked over.

"Waiting for Andy. We have to cut another promo. About his Testicles." Stacy shuddered as she said the last line, and spoke in a disgusted tone. "I don't know what I did to deserve being such a ditz, but that's all they want me to do. Look good, and act dumb. Sometimes I wish........." She trailed off, looking wistful, which sparked Ria's interest. "Wish what?"

"That I got a chance to wrestle. To do more than shake my ass and humiliate myself. It would be nice not to be thought of as an ditzy blonde." 

Ria listened carefully to Stacy's wistful voice, and studied the glum expression that clouded her face. Automatically she scolded her as she thought. "Don't frown honey, it will give you wrinkles before your time" This earned laughter from Jay but Ria was too deep in thought to hear. 

_Poor Stacy. All she wanted was to show the world another side of her, to prove that she could do more than make dumb comments. Ria never wanted to be in the position where that happened, and that was being offered to her on a plate. Like Jeff earlier, she held the cards and she got to prove that she could make it. And while she was at, help Stacy on the way. _

"Stacy, if you could get training - with a brilliant teacher and someone else learning with you - would you want it?" 

"Hell yes! But it will never happen - these guys tried training me but there just isn't the time - it seemed like stuff always came up."

"But if it was guaranteed?" 

"I'd kill for it," She said giving a scornful laugh she added "But that will never happen" 

They were saved from answering this by another knock at the door "Is Chris in here?" Another blonde poked her head in the door, and upon seeing Stacy a disgusted look flitted onto her face. "Oh you. Chris.......Eric asked to see you"

"Nice to see you too Trish," Stacy spat as Chris rose from his seat and walked to the door. Trish just gave a disgusted look to her, and ducked her head back out the door. As Chris closed the door behind him Stacy told Ria "The ever delightful Ms. Stratus."

"What's her problem?"

"Apart from being an uptight bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else? Nothing."

"Oh." mouthed Ria, wondering just how many enemies her friends had. "Look, I'm going to go get a drink. You wanting?" 

Three replies of no, well two no's and an "Ugh", made their way to Ria and she left the room just as Stacy begun talking about 'Testicle T-shirts? Kill me now'. 

As she walked down the corridor Ria shook her head in disgust. _Stacy put up with some crap just to do the job that she loved, be a part of the business that she respected, and yet she still got shit off people like Trish Stratus. It wasn't fair and it sure as hell wasn't right._

Ria was so involved in her musings that she didn't realise she was walking along a collision path with the object of her thoughts until they hit each other. She looked up with shock, that quickly changed to ill concealed hate. "Trish" She said politely preparing to walk on, but was stopped by the blond beginning to speak. "Excuse me, do I know you?" Her sugary sweet voice sounded as fake as her figure.

"I'm a friend of Jeff's, a close friend" At the mention of Jeff, something flickered across Trish's face, a mix of hate and disappointment. As she answered her voice seemed even more strained than moments before.

"Oh really? Right" As much as she wanted to hang around and make Trish squirm, Ria decided against it, choosing instead to end the conversation.

"Bye"

"Excuse me" Just as Ria began to walk Trish started up again - calling Ria back cautiously. "Are you his........?"

"I'm a very old school friend,." Ria replied, curious about the strained smile appearing at this comment.

"Oh, Bye" She watched confused as the blonde walked off down the corridor, wondering what the hell that conversation had been in aid of.

"Rhiannon?" 

At the sound of her full name Ria cringed, why was she so popular all of a sudden. Still she formed a seductive smile and turned round. "Yes?" She was surprised to see little Spike Dudley watching her from a locker room doorway. Despite herself the predatory smile softened a little at the sight of the youngest Dudley, and his scared expression. "Ddddo you know where Jeff is?" He stuttered just like his elder brother once did and it took all Ria's self control not to laugh or mock him as she replied "Not since his match." 

"Oh. Well if you do can you tell him my brothers are looking for him?"

"Sure thing hon." She began to walk away, stopping after a few seconds a smiling back at Spike who was still stood in the door. He blushed as their eyes met and he closed the door. She wondered how he'd known who she was, that was her first encounter with him yet........though she'd met Bubba and he'd probably told of her. to his brothers. She came up to the drink area, getting herself a bottle of water, and unscrewed the lid, taking a chance to survey the area. 

_Cables, cables, everywhere there was cables. Snaking across the floor, crawling up trunks, suffocating light stands. Thick, black, plastic coated, metal ropes, a health hazard for the diva's tottering around in high heels. _

Ria gave a superior smirk to her own feet. Standing at 5'11" bare foot, heels were not something she often bothered with, not high ones anyway. The short black kitten heels of her black suede boots were much more her thing, improved her walking too. She leaned against the wall and crossed one leg over, every move performed to an audience of tech's who were watching her with interest. Even the scant scattering of woman that had been bustling about, had stopped and joined their male counterparts in staring at this new female, cockily standing there as if she owned the area. No one dared speak to her, ask who she was, so instead they whispered to each other - guessing who she could be. Deciding that no one in the area was worth anymore of her time Ria began to walk off, stopping in her tracks at the sound of a deep mellow voice speaking. "Thanks that would be great."

She spun on her kitten heel, and for once it was her turn to stare, this time at the muscular arrogant form of RVD. She hadn't yet had a chance to speak to (In her opinion) the sexiest man in the company yet, after Jeff and Shane of course, Ria decided it was time to strike up conversation with Rob Van Dam, and headed towards him.

"Hello" She purred, offering a hand to him. "I'm Rhiannon, I'm visiting a friend who works in the company."

"Jeff Hardy." He looked disgustedly at her hand before running his eyes over her body and finally meeting with her own. "I'm RVD." 

_Minimalist _She thought trying again. "I know, Jeff's said a lot about you."

"I could say a lot about Jeff. None of it good" His voice remained a bored monotone as he spoke, as if Jeff wasn't worth emotion when being spoken about. Ria immediately decided that she would get emotion in that voice if it killed her. Which it might just do. "Well, got to be going" She muttered, aware that he was already leaving himself. 

What she didn't know was that as she walked off Rob stopped to watch her, his face unreadable, his body language closed, but he stared after her until she turned the corner and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's he?" Ria asked, pointing to the tall man talking to Bischoff in the corner. Stacy looked up over the edge of her magazine and shrugged. 

"Dunno. Some random Tech." Her gaze returned to the pages of her magazine.

"He's fine." Ria remarked eliciting a snort from Stacy.

"Don't even think. Wrestlers and Tech's don't mix. It takes a real special relationship to make it through those boundaries."

"Great, cos I don't want a relationship!" Ria said standing up and preparing to walk over to him. However Stacy's perfectly manicured hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. "Did you not hear me? Honey we don't mix, even if he fucks you and says that's it, he will want more, they always do. Techs, production crew, wardrobe, stylists, all the backstage staff are glorified groupies, fans who got lucky. Ria sighed and sat back down at the table, watching as the man nodded at Eric and walked off. She relaxed into her seat and continued to survey the room they were sitting, the canteen area. Various Raw superstars milled aimlessly around, each in their own separate groups, with no less than four stars per group. In fact, Stacy and Ria (sitting together as they waited for the others.) were the only pair. 

The sound of laughter came from one corner of the room. The sound of three genuine chuckles and one high, strained giggle.. Ria looked to see that it was the Dudley trio and Trish, the forced laugh coming from her. God knows what the men were laughing at but Trish obviously wasn't genuinely amused. Spike caught Ria looking, staring, at the group and gave a watery smile. Ria wiggled her fingers in acknowledgement, causing him to blush a little and look away. Stacy looked up just as this happened and gave another derogatory snort. "What?" Ria asked innocently.

"Dudleyz." Stacy said, almost wistfully, gazing at the group. Bubba looked over and their eyes met, causing both expressions to momentarily soften before turning to looks of disgust and hate. "Pathetic bunch of losers." She finally broke the glare she shared with Bubba, turning back to Ria. "Biggest mistake I ever made!" As Stacy retreated back into her magazine Ria contemplated the exchange she had just witnessed and mentally told herself to ask Jeff about Stacy and Bubba's history. 

Ria turned her back on the Dudleyz, so her gaze was once more focused on the entrance. Standing there, his large frame almost filling the doorway, was Kane. His gaze connected with Ria's and he moved as if to come sit with her, but Eric walked up to him and began talking. Over his head Kane shrugged to Ria, as he was lead off to sit with Eric, Ria smiled in reply but mentally cursed Eric. "Stacy...?" Ria spoke with her eyes still on Kane. "What's Kane's real name?"

"Glen." Stacy said, slapping her magazine shut and placing it on the table in front of them "But I wouldn't call him that." Kane took a seat with his back to them, so Ria turned to Stacy as she asked "Why not?" 

"He'd kill you. Don't ask me why, cos I don't know. He just refuses to let people call him Glen. If fans do it, he always gets sharp with them. But if we do it, he gets really mad." She shrugged, adjusting her top as Andy, Jay and Shane entered the room. "Its one of life's great mysteries." She stood up to greet her boyfriend with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

"Don't I get a welcome like that?" Jay pouted. Ria gave a seductive smile and rose from her seat, walking over to him, encircling her arms around his neck and reaching up as if to kiss him. Feeling the cocky arrogance dissolve, replaced with a mixture of fear and shock, Ria gently kissed his cheek. "Happy?"

"Not really the same now is it?" Jay moaned, but Ria could tell he was glad when she just let go and sat back down. 

"Be careful what you wish for Jay." Shane grinned, "She could eat you for breakfast."

"Oh hell yeah" Jeff added entering, a little while after the others. Ria noticed that almost straight after Jeff came up, Rob walked through the door but considering earlier reactions to inferring something happened between him and Jeff, she refrained from pointing this out. "Is Kane in here?" Shane asked, as the others took seats. "Oh yeah." Ria grinned waving to where she'd last seen Kane sat with Bischoff. "Why?" 

"Argh, more f'n stuff. Why they can't drop this idea already is beyond me!" He grimaced, beginning to head over to where Kane was sat, then, seeing Rob come up beside him, Shane faltered. "Maybe I'll......" But he was unable to finish his sentence as Ria interrupted

"I'll go, get him to come over" She jumped up form where she was sat and slowly sauntered over to where Kane was sat, leaving in her wake some confused friends.

"What was that about?" Shane asked surprised, but Jeff's reaction was less shock and more anger.

"What does she think she's doing? I fucking told her not to go after him! I said we had plans for her!" Stacy (who had resumed sitting, but on Andy's lap) looked at Jeff, annoyance etched on her scowling features "JEFF!" She spoke in high, angered tones "You don't own her, she isn't her for you to play with."

"No but she promised."

"Promised what?"

"Something. Ask her." He waved to where Ria had wandered up to Kane.

"Hey Kane." She purred adding a sharp. "Rob" She gave a gracious smile to Eric and placed a hand lightly on Kane's shoulder. "Shane was wondering if you could come talk to him about your current storyline." She motioned behind her towards where she'd been sitting, never taking her eyes from Kane. 

"Well, if Eric's finished with me?" Kane ran his eyes appreciatively over Ria, not glancing at Eric as he spoke.

"Not real...."

"Great" Kane said, rising from his seat, preparing to follow Ria.

"Kane, I haven't finished with you yet!" Bischoff's voice was barely louder than a whisper but there was such authority in it that Kane did sit back down again. 

"I'm sorry Ria but I guess I'll have to come find you when he's finished." Ria shrugged and began top head back to her table. 

"Did he turn you down?" Jeff asked almost snidely. Ria shot him a sideways glare. 

"What's it to you?" Jeff rose from his seat, and walked past Ria. When he's just behind her he spins round to whisper in her ear. 

"You know what it is. Everything" His breath tickled her ear and she gave an involuntary shudder. That quick yet intimate gesture had got the attention of the table, as well as someone else. As he walked away Jeff allowed a triumphant grin to animate his features. 

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - I do try and repay the favour! Again if you read then please review cos every little helps lol! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual Rules apply - If you Read then please Review!**

*Bang* The sound of a door slamming echoed through the room, causing Ria to jump ten feet in the air. "What the hell was that?" She demanded recapping her lipstick, and examining her plump red lips in her hand mirror. "Me!" Jeff snapped grabbing his bag and beginning to slam things into it. Ria sighed and stood up, walking over to him and draping her arms around his waist. "What is it hon? Tell Aunty Ria what's troubling Jeffie."

"Like you care." He bitterly snapped pushing her arms off him angrily and lifting his bag up. Ria put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"We had a deal Ria. I'd get you a contract if you helped me. And here you are wasting your time on Kane!" 

"Firstly, I never wanted a contract I just wanted to break away from my old job. Secondly, I haven't got a contract yet. Thirdly, and most importantly, I can do two things at once. You have to trust me." 

"Why? You've hardly given me any cause!" 

"Yeah, and don't ya think I'm being pretty trusting myself? After all you won't tell who you want me to trick, or when, or even why! I've got time to kill and hormones to act on!" 

"Your gonna put him off!" 

"Jeff trust ME! I've been doing this since high school and you gotta have faith in me!" 

Jeff glared at her, opening his mouth to speak, but shutting it again before he any sound came out. He headed for the door and pulled it open and got about half way out before turning giving her one final disgusted look and slammed the door behind him. Ria just stared at the shut door in shock. 

"What the fuck?" The door opened and three heads poked round - two blonde, one brown and green, which was the one who spoke. 

"I don't know Shane I really don't!" The door opened fully and the three entered. "He just flipped at me." 

"He's just going through a tough time I guess, taking it out on us!" 

"Going through a tough time, what's that supposed to mean?" 

"I can't tell you....he will have to." 

"Shane don't pull that shit with me. He's my best too if he hasn't told me there must be something wrong and you know him - he never will!" 

"Then I definitely shouldn't tell you!" 

"SHANE!" Ria screamed causing the other three to look shocked at her. "If he's acting like a bitch I can narrow it down to man trouble but I'm gonna beat an answer out of you if you don't give me details NOW!" Fire in her eyes Ria strode up to Shane, breathing heavily. He tried to back away but his back hit the wall. "Shit" He mouthed. 

"Shit is damn right. Tell me Shane you know I ain't kidding bout beating it out of you!" 

"Ria, you are talking to a highly trained professional wrestler. Wouldn't fighting him be a bit pointless?" Stacy asked. Ria addressed her without taking her eyes from Shane. "Stacy, I am the first to admit when I am at a disadvantage. As someone who has been running a self defence class for three years, not to mention a student of many martial arts - I think I can hold my own!" 

"Add the fact she's a complete psycho!" Shane added just as Ria's arm shot out, snapping her hand around his wrist and yanking it up behind his back. He whimpered in pain as she pushed his face up to the door and spoke into his ear. "I told you Shane," She let go of him, and he rubbed his shoulder grumbling. 

"Hunter." The sound of Chris's voice shocked everyone, for until this moment he'd remained silent. A look of comprehension flooded Stacy's face, anger Shane's, and utter confusion painted on Ria. "What?" She asked, her voice quavering. Shane mouthed "Don't" but Chris took a deep breath and carried on talking. 

"Jeff and Hunter. That's all I know!" Ria had turned the full heat of her glare on Chris, but he seemed to relish the flames in her eyes. 

"Chris, tell me the truth." Chris was the only one sat down, and as she spoke to him he leaned back cockily against the wall behind him, stretching out. His arrogant grin only grew as she walked over to him. "That is all I know. Speak to Shane-o over there if you want details." Ria critically studied Chris. He looked as if he was telling the truth but wanted her to think otherwise. She slowly sauntered over to him, and pulled the chair he was rocking so it was back on four legs. Giving a small smile she straddled his lap and wrapped her hands round the back of his neck. "Don't believe you," she whispered in his ear. 

"STOP IT!" Shane shouted pulling Ria back. "Don't pull that shit on our friends Ria!" Stacy and Chris looked at the normally calm and collected Shane with shock and bewilderment. "Jeff and Hunter were fucking. Jeff said it was nothing more than sex, but when Hunter called it off Jeff was really cut up!" 

"When was this?" 

"Before you turned up. Almost a month!" 

"So why is this still relevant?" 

"Well I was coming to that. He hasn't mentioned anything but he has been seen leaving Hunter's dressing room on a number of occasions and not looking too happy either!" 

"Jeff? Really?" Stacy asked wide eyed, but a look from Ria shut her up. "Sorry!" She muttered and sat down. 

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Ria asked truning back to Shane. He pulled a face at the question and looked away, she noticed this a looks at him angrily, speaking in a quiet stern voice. Somehow the lack of anger made it all the more scary. "Shane what did you say?" 

"Nothing..........well just that he was better off without Hunter because he is a fuckwit and needs his bollocks chopping off cos he can't keep his cock in his pants for longer than three minutes." 

"SHANE!" 

"Well I didn't know they'd get back together did I? And its true!" 

"But he's never going to trust you now!" Ria glared at Shane, swatting him around the back of the head. "I hope you are happy now!" Chris gave a snort and Ria spun round to glare at him. "What the fuck is so funny jackass?" 

"Jeff. He has you both where he wants you. You..." He waved at Ria "Are feeling all guilty so he's going to get exactly what he wants out of you. As for you," He gestured to Shane "Now your gonna be all eager to please him when he comes clean." 

"Chris that's horrible!" Stacy squeaked outraged but Ria just chuckled. 

"Stace its so probably true! That is the kinda horrible, calculated, bitchy thing Jeff would do, and its totally why I love him!" With this Ria sank down to sitting again. The nearest seat happened to be Chris's lap, and as she relaxed back into him his hands gently slunk around her waist, resting softly on her hips. Subconsciously she covered his hands with her own, softly enjoying the feeling of his breathing, the gently rise and fall of his chest, moving her own almost limp body. For a second she allowed herself to imagine, to submit her body and mind to the moment. Beneath her Chris shifted, and gently began stroking the back of her hands. She shot bolt upright, leaping off him and leaving the room, slamming the door behind much in the way of Jeff minutes earlier. 

"What was that about?" Stacy asked, looking to Chris who shrugged. 

"Damned if I know" Chris replied but Shane gave a more cryptic answer. 

"Just reminded her of something." The he too exited the room, leaving a confused pair of blondes behind him. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"I am so fed up of this." Ria pushed her green salad round the plate, every so often stopping to stab it with her plastic fork. 

"Well, there's pizza and pasta - real food over there." Jay informed her but she just glowered at him. 

"Not of the food of this!" She waved her arms around angrily "This whole fucking set up! And I've only been here a couple of days!" At this point Stacy walked over and hovered over Ria. "What happened in there?" 

"Where?" 

"The Locker room with Chris about ten minutes ago!" 

"Oh that, nothing. I just don't want him getting the wrong idea." 

"What might that idea be?" 

"That there is or ever could be something between us!" 

"Why would he think that?" 

"He was just being very...intimate." She shrugged and pushed her plate away, before looking up at Stacy. "Why are you here?" 

"Cos I was worried bout....." 

"No not here as in, this spot, here as in this job, I mean the shit you put up with why? You could be a model and make just as much money for less effort. Its a picnic compared to this!" 

Stacy sighed and took a seat. "I can't explain it. I love this job, I love this business even if its full of assholes!" At this point Trish Stratus walked in, and spotting Ria, Jay and Stacy headed towards them. Standing over Ria, she looked down, giving a superior smirk over to Stacy before talking to Ria. "Rhiannon Hazel?" She asked. 

"Would be me. Why?" 

"Well, I've heard so much about you I just wanted to meet you! You've made quite the impression." 

"On who?" 

"Spike. My boyfriend's brother." The word boyfriend was emphasised and directed at Stacy who looked away. 

"Dudley? Oh yes, I've met your boyfriend. Got the feeling I made an impression on him to. A rather favourable one." She smiled sweetly, silently gloating over the outraged look on Trish's face. "Really nice man that Bubba. Very nice." As she finished her sentence she slowly ran her tongue along her lips and pushed her chest forwards. The combined effect was one of pure lust, and sparked pure fire in Trish's eyes. She whimpered before turning on her heel and strutting off. Though Ria wasn't sure who she thought the lust was directed at. _Well who cares if she's pissed, she's pissed_. Ria grinned at Stacy who smiled back happily and mouthed "Thank you." 

**Remember the rules lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

_People watching, my favourite _Ria thought surveying the corridor. She was perched on a big black trunk a little way from the locker room, her 'group' had. Having been told by Shane and Jeff they had 'important business to attend to. In private.' she had been exiled from said locker room and told not to come back for at least half an hour. Having discovered it only took five minutes to fetch a drink it looked like she would be sitting there for quite a while.

"Hey there beautiful." Ria looked up into the smirking face of Bischoff. She plastered a fake cheery smile on, and replied in light sugary tones.

"Hey yourself!" _What do you want slimey _she added silently.

"You haven't phoned me. Or been to see me!" 

"Well...." She was hardly going to tell him that she'd been having second, third and fourth thoughts about joining the godforsaken company. "I've been trying to sort things out at my old place - I am waiting for conformation on a few things." _Like whether I actually want to join or not._

"Does that mean you aren't ready to negotiate?" He asked sadly, looking more than a little let down. Despite herself, Ria felt the need to add some reassurance for him. "Why don't you give me a day or two. It will all be sorted then, I promise." At the conclusion of this statement she batted her eyelash's and laid her hand gently on his arm "Okay?" 

He gave no verbal reply, just a slow nod of the head, before a loud voice bellowed from the other side of the room "Easy E, the champ wants a word." Eric gave one final look to Ria before heading towards where Shawn Michaels was stood. Deciding that it might be worth hearing, for the others at least, Ria pricked up her ears. Luckily Shawn was speaking in a loud, self important voice and she didn't have to strain hard to catch the conversation. "Shawn, heheh, How **are you**" He over emphasised the final words which made his question seem deadly important. Ria snorted, willing to bet that Eric could care less how Shawn was, or what he wanted. "Not too good actually Eric. See, a little birdy told me that you were wanting me to ref this No.1 match tonight and I don't think that's fair. Afterall if I call against Hunter he will just call me a cheat." 

"Then don't call against him!" At this point Stacy came over, and following Ria's eyeline she gave a snort. "HBK huh? You sure know how to pick 'em" 

"Shhhhh" Ria hushed angrily, but Shawn and Eric were walking away, and despite his commanding almost shouting tone of voice Ria could no longer here what either man was saying. She turned to Stacy, who looked slightly confused. "I don't like him, god no, how Cliché. It's not that its just...well he's close to Rob and knowing things about him, and that mighty fine title of his may work in my advantage."

"You after Rob?"

"I'm not after anyone. I like to keep my options open." At this point Kane walked past, mask in place but his mouth still visible, he smiled down at Ria, who smiled back and gave a small wave. "Not after anyone huh?"

"Bite me!" Ria said, her eyes on Kane's ass as he carried on down the corridor. Stacy just raised her eye brow in a knowing way, and sat beside Ria, offering the bag of low fat chip's she held. Ria shook her head, but took one anyway, causing Stacy to smirk. "Can't make your mind up about anything can you hon?" She laughed. 

"I'm not after Kane! I mean he is, kinda hot, and muscular and strong. And has that sexy gravelly voice that rubs me up just the right way.......But I'm not risking it?" 

"Don't tell me the almighty seductress is scared of rejection?"

"Fuck no. It's not worth the complication's with Jeff." Stacy just snorted again. "What would you do if you couldn't snort disgustedly?"

"Kill myself." Stacy laughed crunching away on some more crisps. "What's the deal with ol' skittles anywayz?"

"I don't have a clue what you mean." Ria stated not meeting Stacy's gaze.

"Oh yes you do. But let me clarify. He's all possessive over you, and obviously wants you for some reason." Ria raised her eyebrow quizzically and Stacy hit her with the empty half of the crisp packet. "He's gay so don't pull that with me! He's using you for something and I just wondered what?"

"Me and Jeff...we have...well....a special relationship." This time it was Stacy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Not that kind of special dumbass!" She gave a snort of laughter at Stacy's actions, and the implications behind it. 

"You mean you've never?" Ria's head snapped up at the question to find Stacy staring questioningly at her. 

"Never what?" 

"Snogged him? Or even better slept with him?" Ria smiled sweetly at her, giving a quiet laugh. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." She was saved from further questions by the sound of a deep voice, and a large muscular shadow appearing in front of her. 

"And who might you be?" She identified the voice as belonging to HHH, and smiled up at him. 

"Rhiannon." She said huskily "And no need to ask who you are." She gave a winsome smile, though she expected it to have no effect. To her surprise he gave a cocky smirk back. She moved forward a little so her weight was resting on her hands, which were clasped round the edge of the black trunk she was sitting on, an action that forced her shoulder's forward and up, and titled her head upwards to him. This had the combined effect of both deepening her cleavage, and pushing it towards him. A view he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. _Shane was right, he would fuck anything_ "So Rhiannon...." 

"Ria." She cut in. 

"Ria. What are doing here?" 

"Visiting friends." It occurred to her she couldn't say who the friend was, otherwise the minimal effort she'd already put in would be lost. 

"Lucky them. Not a ring rat or here for a job then." 

"No to the ring rat, but Mr. Bischoff has kindly offered me a job." 

"He was desperate to have her." Stacy breathed, leaning backwards and stretching her legs out slowly, and playing with them. Poor Hunter didn't know where to look, but both Ria and Stacy could tell what he was thinking. 

"So I think I might just take it." Ria mimicked Stacy's cat like gestures, by giving a lazy smile and stretch upwards. Any other man would see straight through their actions, both were being downright slutty, but in his lust fuelled ignorance HHH excepted it. He was clearly enjoying the show, and an upset look appeared on his face when they stopped, one that changed to a mix of shock, surprise, and also strangely enough lust, when he saw why they'd stopped. 

Jeff was striding down the corridor towards them, a look of dark anger and ill concealed jealousy contorted his features, but who ever said jealousy wasn't a good look had obviously never seen Jeff. The pure passion of his feelings gave his face a rich yet gruff sexiness. As Hunter watched him Ria smiled, Jeff certainly had his attention. He gave a slight nod to Hunter, who smiled lazily back, and turned to his friends. However before he could speak Hunter had sidled up to him and whispered something in his ear. "I just gotta sort something out with Hunter." Jeff told the women, and followed him off down the corridor. 

Both girls went back to reclining against the wall, staring straight ahead. "Well that was...interesting!" Stacy commented. 

"Very." Ria replied. 

The two sat like this for a few minutes, until the sound of raised voices interrupted their contemplative silence. "How dare you!" A female screamed, "I can't believe you!" The voices got louder as a little way down the corridor a locker room door opened, and an angry blonde stormed out. "Trish, its not like that I swear, your making a big mistake!"

"The only mistake I made was getting involved with you!" The raging blonde shape charged towards a smiling Stacy and Ria. Upon seeing their happy faces she yelled "GO TO HELL YOU PAIR OF BITCHES!" They just continued smiling sweetly, which angered her further and she stormed off. 

Ria and Stacy watched her, before glancing down the other way where they saw Bubba watching her. When he saw Stacy watching him he headed back to his locker room, slamming the door loudly.

"Wonder what that was about."

"No doubt we will find out soon enough!" Ria turned to look at Stacy and smiled at the look of triumph on Stacy's face, before replying.

"No Doubt!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - So I got a chapter out are you proud of me? And what's more expect plenty more cos we've broken up for school now - so lots of free writing time! YEAY!**

As usual my only request is for you to read and review - I wanna know if your all still interested!

Oh and I know is the first mention of a specific time, and there won't be any spoilers cos I haven't seen it yet! And that noise is based on one my friend makes that is almost a backward laugh, and can shatter eardrums its so high and loud!

Ria smoothed down her scarlet knit top, burying her face in the warm flat neck. Not her normal style, too baggy with too high a neck, but she knew it looked good on her, and the black trousers she wore clung snugly to her frame - giving the allure she needed. Wouldn't do for tonight though, not for her first time at a PPV, but she had hours before that! A click and bang signified Shane's emergence from the bathroom and Ria turned to see her friend, dressed in only a towel, drying his hair. "Still not up?" He asked waving to the bed in which lay a comatose Jeff.

"Course not. We are gonna have to wake him soon though - I'm not waiting around all day.

"You can try but you know Jeff!" Ria looked at Shane skeptically and walked to Jeff's bed, and took a seat by his head. "Jeffy" Her voice sung sweetly, as she gently rocked Jeff. When he didn't even stir Shane gave a triumphant smirk. "You'll never wake him up!"

"Care to make a wager on that green boy?" Ria asked."$50 says I can get him up in less than five minutes WITHOUT the use of water!"

"You bet, but you might as well hand that money over now!" Ria gave Shane a dirty look before turning back to Jeff, sweeping her hair form the side of her face and bending down close to his ear. 

"You won't do it" Shane told her again but she ignored him, taking a deep breath and blowing it gently onto Jeff's cheek. "Not without an atom bomb."

"Ayikyikyikyikiyia" Shane clamped his hands to his ears as a strange strangled noise escaped from Ria's throat, like a very high pitched laugh that could shatter glass. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH" Jeff shot up in bed, his hands to his ears, scowling. "What the fuck was that for huh?" he asked Ria angrily. She was sat watching him, one hand tucking a silky strand of hair behind her ear, a coy smile on her face. As he leapt out of bed and repeated his question she studied her nails and spoke matter of factly. "We had to get you up somehow. And that always use to work "

Jeff gave her a disgusted look before storming off into the hotel bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ria gave a smug smirk at Shane and in an equally smug sing song voice said "Told you so, didn't I? Hand it over"

Shane glared at her, handing over a fifty dollar bill "I hate you."

Ria grinned and tucked the money into her bra. "Feeling's mutual." She got up and walked over to the mirror, and begun tweaking her hair "You should know I'm always right. About everything." 

"No, you just THINK you are!" Ria stared at him in the mirror, and snorted.

"Name me one time when I was wrong."

"You said Hannah Cartel was gay and she's engaged, after having been the biggest slag ever!" 

"What that instructor from Omega? I never said she was gay - I insinuated she was Bi, she kept trying to feel me up!" 

"What ever!" Shane snarled.

"Just admit your wrong Shane, no one likes a sore LOSER!" At this word she spun to face him, smirking happily. He glared steadily at her, as she walked round to her bag and began searching through it.

"Omph!" Ria hit the bed with a soft thud. "HEY!" she shouted, looking at Shane who was now knelt on the bed, looking down on her. "Didn't know spears were your thing!"

"I had to improvise! And it worked didn't it?" He asked as she sat back up beside him, smiling and moving closer to him.

"Maybe you just wanted me on the bed." She purred, in a rich husky voice. She tilted her head towards him, as if to kiss him. Shane watched her, and moved his towards her, his eyes closing.........

*Smack* 

In one fluid move Shane was laid out on the bed, Ria sat on his chest, laughing. "Dirty." He scolded.

"Very!" She replied, before tickling him. "You wanna play my game, there's only one rule......"

"There are no rules?"

"No. That's so cliché. the only rule in my game is, I always win!" With that she let out a triumphant laugh, and paused tickling him. He took advantage by pushing her off his chest so they lay beside each other on the bed, breathing quite heavily. At this point Jeff entered the room, looked over at them and said "I don't wanna know!" 

* * * * * * * * 

"Rhiannon Hazel I assume?"

"Correct. May I assume your Stephanie McMahon?"

"GM of Smackdown? That would be me." She extended a hand to Ria who took it, engaging it in a soft handshake. As their skin slid together, silky soft, she saw Stephanie smirk. _So that's how you wanna play it?_ Ria thought _My way_

"Ria I....." At the sound of Eric's voice both women bristled. At this point Ria remembered the Eric + Stephanie incident. Steph made use of the same tactics as Ria, which more than explained her reaction to the handshake. Ria watched interestedly as Steph and Eric squared off, and noticed that Eric moved closer to her, almost possessively. "Steph, this is...."

"Rhiannon. I know, we already introduced ourselves. I must say Eric, she's everything you said she was......and more." As she said the final words her voice dropped to a quieter huskier tone. Ria knew exactly what she was doing, but for the hell of it decided to play along. "So is that good?"

"Very." She smiled, laying a hand lightly on Ria's arm. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing. The amount of time's she'd used that same ploy. She made a mental note to compare notes with Stephanie sometimes - She may even learn something!

"Its a shame Eric snapped you up so quickly." Stephanie mused, to which Ria laughed.

"Oh but he hasn't! I haven't signed it yet have I Eric? Afterall I wasn't sure if this was the business for me."

"And are you sure now?"

"My mind's nearly made up." 

"In which case have you considered the options available on Smackdown? I'm sure we could get you a great deal. After all on Smackdown women always come out on top!" The last sentence was said in that same low sultry tone, but whilst she said it she was gazing at Eric. Ria noted, not for the first time, that the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to carve. She wanted to just lock them together in a room until they shagged each other senseless just to get it from their systems. Eric spoke in that same (If more masculine) tone, "Only hot, sexy GORGEOUS women work on RAW." 

"No one's hotter, sexier or more gorgeous than the Smackdown diva's." Ria was pretty sure that if she just rose up an walked off neither Bischoff or McMahon would notice, but it was just such fun to watch. Seemed Stephanie had different ideas though, "So Ria, would you like to discuss terms?"

"Well, if I could have a contact number WHEN I've decided what to do I'll get in touch." Stephanie pulled out a slick white card and handed it over, causing Ria to smile. Plain white, slightly rough texture with printed black Italics on her name and the rest in plain font, nothing compared to the arrogant extravagance of Eric's off white, golden calligraphy cards. Ria took the card, and due to a lack of pockets, placed it in her bra. She smiled at Steph who gave one final shot. "It WILL be nice doing business with you." 

* * * * * * * 

"Are those two always that bad?" Ria asked as she found Jeff in the spot he had been watching from.

"Nope, that was restrained for them."

"Why don't they just shag already?"

"Rhiannon?" Ria spun round to see Kane towering over her, a smile on his face, and his ring attire barely on his body. _And what a body it was_ she practically drooled as she took it in. "Kane." She spoke with a deep lustful voice, but for once it wasn't put on.

and I know that loads of people (myself included of course ; - ) respect you, as a writer desinger and most importantly a person "Excited about your first Pay Per View?"

"The first time's always exciting!" 

"Can't deny that. What did the GM's want with you?"

"Trying to tempt me to their brands."

"And did they?"

"Well, they made very attractive offer's, but I don't come cheap." 

"Really?" Kane asked sceptically, to which Ria replied by sticking her tongue out. raised an eyebrow but offered no verbal reply. Jeff, who had watched the whole exchange with an eyebrow raised, coughed a little, pointedly looking behind Kane, who turned to see Rob glaring at him from the end of the corridor. "Gotta go!" Kane mumbled turning to leave, but not before hearing Jeff say, "Heel doggy." Ria couldn't help but smirk at this, but she knew it ad annoyed Kane because he half turned and glared at Jeff. However he said nothing and carried on walking. As he left. Ria took the chance to run her eyes once more over his body. Jeff snorted as he saw his friend.

"What were you saying about 'Just shag already?'"

**A/N - So I got a chapter out are you proud of me? And what's more expect plenty more cos we've broken up for school now - so lots of free writing time! YEAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Happy New Year everybody :: Raises a glass:: I think my resolution is not to make promises I can't keep because I did say during this holiday I would update more and I think I've actually succeeded in sending out less chapters so far then I normally do in the same time so - yeay me! You'd think seeing as how its the Christmas season they'd be more lenient with the homework (Well, maybe if I hadn't left all my photography work till now....) Anyway I apologise for the lack of updates but being me it will probably still be a few days before I even consider updating - So enjoy what you have lol and let me know what you think! (Cos after saying this you may not want me to send out anymore ::Shrugs::)**

**Womanly Wiles - Chapter 8**

"Jeffy honey let me in, I come bearing gifts. And good news!" Ria banged on the door to her/Jeff/Shane's hotel room, calling agitatedly. Finally Shane opened the door, dressed only in a pair of forest green boxer's. "Dammit woman why can't you take a key?" He grumbled, then visibly cheering at the bottles in Ria's arms. "Call Stacy, Jay and Chris - Try and ditch Andrew if possible." She instructed Shane as she lay her goods on the bed and lifted the room service menu. "Oh and tell them to bring the contents of their Mini Bars." 

* * * * * *

Five minutes later Shane was inviting everyone in, with Ria watching from the bed, the phone cradled between her shoulder and head. She was pleased to note a lack of Andrew as she began scrawling on the pad in her hand. "PIZZA ORDERS." Shane read, adding his own and passing the list around. He still hadn't got a clue what Ria was on, but he knew when Jeff got back from his 'meeting' with Hunter, he would be in for a big surprise. 

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Talk about right on cue. 

Ria replaced the handset and rose from the bed, running up to Jeff and planting a kiss on his cheek "I've got the best news and we are celebrating!" At this point the pizza pad got back round to Ria who chucked it at Shane. "Order honey?" She asked, batting her eyelashes a little. Ria belatedly noticed that Hunter was standing just inside the open hotel door, a bemused look on his face. At the sight she momentarily frosted up, but quickly calmed herself. Turning on a sultry smile, she swaggered over to him, gently placed a hand on his shoulders rubbing them slightly. She knew Jeff was bristling, but decided this could yield positive results. "Sorry Hunter" she said, edging him backwards. Once he was stood outside the door she gave final pout, stroking the door suggestively, and blowing him a kiss, said "Private Party." before slamming the door shut in his face. 

She spun round, surveying the room. All its occupants were staring at her open mouthed, all from shock but for Jeff who wore an expression of distinct annoyance. 

"Don't look at me like that. If your that desperate for a fuck I'm sure someone," She motioned round the room "Would oblige." With that she sat him down on his bed, and through him the PPV listings. Realising she had only cured one of her problems she turned back round. "Shane Pizza?"

"Half an hour."

"Great. Drinks?" She asked everyone else, motioning to her bed, on which was already sat a wide selection of alcohol. She smiled as the pile grew flashing everyone a happy smile as she went in search of glasses. 

When each person in the room had a glass and each glass was full of Champagne she turned to the group. "I guess you want an explanation?"

"Would be nice." Jeff glared, throwing down the PPV guide. 

"Well, I thought you'd all be pleased to know that I've decided."

"Decided what?" Shane asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. 

"What I'm going to do." She grinned. "I've spoken to Stephanie..." The group gave her a confused look.

"And Eric, and I've spoken to my old employer's...."

"Cut the suspense crap! Tell us already!" Jeff snapped, but his eyes were dancing with happiness instead of anger. 

"I am now a contracted Raw Diva. Soon to be valet of the rising tag team of Chris Jericho and Christian." 

"That's great!" Jay and Stacy shouted jumping up and wrapping their arms around the triumphantly smiling Ria. Shane and Jeff waited before pulling her down on the bed between them and hugging her. When they let her go she looked up to see Chris watching her, his face unreadable. "What's up Chris worried that having another beautiful woman at ringside might steal your spotlight?" 

"No one could distract from me Darling, no. I was just thinking, last I heard me and Jay were being separated for a while...just wondering how they intend on doing that." 

"Ours is not to reason why...or in this case how." Ria laughed, lifting her glass of champagne. 

"Toast?" Shane asked.

"God no, what are we civilised?" Ria replied, smirking but Jeff piped up anyway, putting on a posh tone.

"To the most beautiful of all diva's and the most attractive valet in the federation." He raised his glass to Stacy, smiling at her, before adding. "Oh, and to Ria as well"

Ria downed her glass in one gulp and threw herself at Jeff. "Little Shit!" She cried, grabbing a pillow and beginning to smother him with it. After a few moments he managed to reverse, and began tickling her, which she in turn finally over came to put him in what was the strangest headlock ever, not helped by their horizontal position. This squirmish of reversal's continued for quite a while, they both even fell off the bed, and were hidden from view, without breaking their tussle. That is until Shane called "Pizza." At which point both their heads poked up like rabbits, and they both leapt to their feet. 

Showing their hair to be in disarray and their clothes worse. Ria tugged at the strap of her bra, which was currently painfully digging into her upper arm, and ran to the door to pay the delivery boy. "Y'know there's an extra charge for hotel...." The boy said his voice trailing out at the site of the dishevelled beauty, smiling sweetly at him. He gulped before trying to repeat his sentiment, but she took the boxes from his arm's checking the receipt and handing him the money. A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, and she suddenly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Your tip." She told him, before spinning round and closing the door with her hips. For a moment the boy stared at the now closed door before saying to himself. "Wow, Did Hurricane really just open that door?" 

* * * * * * * 

3 1/2 hours and a whole lotta alcohol later.

"So, if you HAD to sleep with one of the MALES in this room, which one would it be?" Ria asked Chris, an eyebrow raised. The alcohol had softened her voice, making it almost innocent and the grin on her face was pure immaturity. 

The whole group was sat in a circle playing, in true teenage tradition, truth or dare. All were in various states of undress after a game of strip poker, in which Ria had cleared up. Chris and Jay had been reduced to boxer's, whilst Shane and Jeff were topless, Stacy in just her bra but still in her trousers, whilst Ria was the only one still fully dressed. The game had ended because Chris and Jay had refused to lose everything and the girls had dumped glasses of cold water in their laps. 

"Come one Chris, which man?" Stacy probed. He looked around the circle and after much hesitation he sighed.

"Jeff, cos he's the most feminine!" 

"I am not!" Jeff shouted pouncing on Chris who was sat opposite, and pushing him over. 

"Guy's the vodka!" Ria shouted grabbing the bottle they were very close to knocking over, and placing it between her and Stacy. 

"Ria's turn!" Jay called as Chris and Jeff kept struggling. 

"DARE!" She called triumphantly, "But first..." She jumped and ran for the bathroom. 

When she came back she heard Stacy call "No fair ain't my dare! And you know her - she won't care!" 

"Stacy has a point. I'm a slut making me kiss hers nothing - more of a dare to keep in mind for her." Ria giggled pre-empting what they were about to challenge her.

"Well, then....." Jay trailed off deep in thought when Shane called out triumphantly. 

"Make her go wake up Kane."

"That's a dare?"

"In only a bra and pants. Tell him your locked out of your room and can't get back in, can you spend the night with him and Rob."

"That ain't so bad." She reasoned but Stacy jumped up.

"NO! Imagine in the morning....And Rob will kill you!"

"Stacy!" Jeff scolded, his voice muffled due to the fact his face was shoved in Chris's armpit. "You haven't drunk enough - your being reasonable!"

"She has a point though....I refuse my dare!"

"Then its truth..." Stacy said smiling "And I have the perfect question. You won't tell me when your sober so....What's happened between you, Jeff and Shane huh?" 

Shane, Jay and Stacy all stared intently at her, and Chris tried to. Ria bit her lip, she may be drunk but not drunk enough to offer this kind of information easily. "ARGH!" All gazes turned to Chris, who was being pinned to the floor by Jeff, his lips pressed against Chris's. 

The room watched gob smacked (Cept Ria.) as Jeff continued to kiss Chris a few moments longer, before falling back and laughing. "Hey Chris, ask yourself if I kiss like a pansy!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Womanly Wiles Chapter 9

"Argh!" Ria groaned, flexing her foot to try and encourage the feeling to return to it. She was surprised to find a weight on her lower half, preventing her from moving even a little. Looking down she saw Stacy lying across her legs, and looking up found herself in the crook of Shane's arm, yet next to Jeff who was uncomfortably sitting up. She tried to move without waking the others but as she began to draw her legs up Stacy stirred and her eyelids flittered open. "Morning" Ria said quietly, and Stacy smiled in reply, slowly inching away from Ria. She took in the state in which they'd slept, and looked to the single bed of the room seeing that it contained Jay's unconscious form. A quiet snuffle signified Chris's presence on floor. Ria slipped from Shane's arm laying him on Jeff and the two women slithered out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Meet you in the lobby in 1/2 hour?" Stacy asked as she collected her things together. Ria nodded in reply, watching Stacy leave the room before entering the bathroom. 

* * * * * * *

She emerged 25 minutes later, freshly showered and dressed, to find the men all still asleep in their respective positions, except Shane who was pushed closer to Jeff. Ria smiled, and crept over to her bag, pulling out the small digital camera she owned and taking a few snaps of the sleeping pair. Grabbing a handbag and dropping the camera in she quickly scribbled a note for the sleepers and let herself silently, out of the room. 

* * * * * * *

Stacy surveyed the hotel lobby searching for the familiar form of Ria, who she finally spotted sitting at a table with Bubba. She was laughing happily at something he'd said, though Stacy could tell there was something bothering her. She looked up and spotted Stacy, waving her over. As she weaved her way to the table she saw Bubba become uncomfortable and shifting anxiously. As she took a seat he curtly acknowledged her by her name "Stacy," and slight nod of the head, before rising from his seat and excusing himself. Ria raised an eyebrow at this exchange, before shaking her head in despair. "What?" Stacy asked, laying her bag down on the table.

"You two."

"What about us?"

"The tension, girl, the tension!"

"Well you tend to get tension between ex's who had a messy break up."

"That wasn't a dead feelings kind of tension." Ria stated "That was wistful, wanting each other back."

Stacy gave a bitter laugh and shook her head., "that's all over now." She sighed, looking away.

"Wanna go find a place to eat?" Ria asked as a group of older businessmen walked past leering at them. "Somewhere that's less full of assholes anyway?"

"Yu-huh!" Stacy said rising from her seat.

* * * * * * * * 

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Ria asked, setting down her food.

"Everything, I wasn't even drunk." Stacy gave a self satisfied smirk. "Yourself?"

"I think I remember everything, no I KNOW I do."

"Then you'll help me in teasing the guys when they wake up?" Stacy asked with a laugh.

"Yes....but I'll leave Jeff for today - he'll have a killer hangover. Him and Jack Daniels don't mix." Ria replied shaking her head, "He has to be pretty far gone to even consider touching it. Too many bad past experiences." Stacy looked intrigued and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, Nothing more than vomiting for nearly six straight hours." Ria smiled, "Well, nearer three but you get the idea. Incapacitated for a prolonged period of time." 

"Poor guy, hope he's not that bad today."

"He won't be, he only had a few shots so it shouldn't be THAT bad." The conversation trailed off, as the pair thought back to the night before. The night pretty much come to an end after Chris had put a movie on, some horror movie rubbish, that Ria could barely remember due more to tiredness than drunkenness. So rubbish was the movie that by the end of it they'd all fallen asleep. Ria's last memory being of the room, in near pitch blackness, save for a white halo of light around the flickering TV set. The sound of the TV was almost drowned out by the deep breathing/snoring of Jay, a noise which eventually stopped as sleep beckoned her. 

Stacy was the first to break the silence, by returning to the previous nights interrogation. "You can't have been too drunk, you didn't tell me about you, Shane, and Jeff." Ria just phft'd in disgruntled disgust.

"Damn Straight, somethings are meant to be secret."

"It can't be that bad..."

"That is not the point, I have to have SOME mystery around me don't I?" Stacy realised there was no point trying to crack Ria, she would have to tackle Jeff or Shane. Checking her watch she realised that the aforementioned men would probably be up now, and so would Drew. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah, probably should." Ria agreed making no move to leave. "You want to go shopping later? I need new clothes for my new job."

"Sure, there's nothing I enjoy so much as spending other people's money." Stacy laughed, as they rose from their seats and pulled on their coats.

  



End file.
